


Variety, that spice of life

by Anonymous



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Face-Sitting, Gags, Kinda, M/M, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:20:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28738656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “The important thing,” Richie is saying, “is not to give him what he wants. He thinks he knows what’s best for him. And he’s an impatient little bitch. But it’ll be better if he waits.”
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Mike Hanlon/Eddie Kaspbrak
Comments: 18
Kudos: 90
Collections: Clowntown Kink Meme 2021





	Variety, that spice of life

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [clowntown2021](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/clowntown2021) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Richie goes out of town for work and asks Mike to step in to take care of Eddie while he's away. Mike and Eddie having sex while Richie is on the phone with them, telling Mike what to do to Eddie.

“You gotta trust me on this,” Richie says over speaker phone. “He’ll never shut up if you don’t make him.”

Mike’s got Eddie in his lap on the couch. He has his arms wrapped around Eddie’s midriff, while Eddie holds onto the fabric of his sleeves, wriggling against Mike’s crotch.

“Fuck you, Rich,” Eddie spits in the direction of the coffee table where the phone is sitting, but he’s got a gleam in his eye that Mike recognizes. That’s how he looks whenever he and Richie start sparring in public—fiery, sure, but enjoying it. Mike likes it tender, usually, going slow with a candle burning and soft music in the background. He thinks he gets it about Eddie and Richie, though. They’re both men who like a challenge.

“Sorry, Eddie,” Mike says. He’s willing to play along. The three of them had talked it out two days ago, before Richie hit the road, outlining what Eddie liked and what Mike was willing to give. Someone to be gentle with Eddie, but firm. Someone who could subdue him. Get him to take his medicine. 

“Get his tie off,” Richie says.

Eddie’s tie is already hanging loose on his heaving chest. The first few buttons on his white shirt have popped open. That combined with his red face, mussed hair, and the bulge straining against his navy slacks make him look messed up, and they’re only getting started. Mike wraps the tie around his fist and pulls the silk so it slides off Eddie’s shoulders.

“Got it,” he says.

“Wad it up and stuff it in his big mouth.”

“Fuck you,” Eddie says again, “I can be _quiet,_ I don’t need—”

“You wanna prove that, baby?” Richie asks sweetly.

Eddie presses against Mike, rocking back and forth against nothing. “Yeah,” he pants.

Mike grinds up against him, pushing his hard cock into the meat of Eddie’s ass. Eddie groans. “He doesn’t look like he can do it,” Mike tells Richie.

“Aw,” says Richie. “We’ll give him a chance. And if he fucks up, he’ll just have to face the consequences. Right?”

“Yeah,” Eddie pants again. “I can do it, Richie.”

“Mike, get him on his knees.”

Realistically, Mike doesn’t have to do much. Eddie slides onto the floor eagerly, turning around on his knees and looking up at Mike through heavy lashes.

“Looks pretty like that, doesn’t he?” Richie says.

Mike hums his agreement. “Like he’s meant to be there.”

Eddie lets out a tiny whimper.

“You want to take your cock out, Mikey?”

He does want that. He’s been half hard since he got in the door, letting himself in with Richie’s keys. Having Eddie in his lap squirming against him has made things…pressing. 

Mike pops open his fly and brings out his cock. 

Eddie’s eyes bulge, openly hungry.

Mike knows he’s got a nice dick. On the big side of average, uncut, with a gentle upward curve. A thick vein running across the underside. It’s always nice to be appreciated, but Eddie looks downright starving. He stares, and wets the corner of his upper lip with his tongue.

“Remember,” Richie says, with a stern voice which means this is for Eddie. “Not a sound out of you until one of us says so.”

Eddie nods impatiently, and rocks his hips upward, clearly chasing the sensation of the seam against his cock. 

“He hears you,” Mike confirms.

“Great. He’s gonna be looking like a hungry dog drooling over a bone just about now.”

Eddie scowls. Mike snorts. 

“Yeah, that’s about right.” 

“He wants to choke on your cock. He’s thinking about it burning up his throat. That’s what he really wants—to feel like it’s almost too much, like he’s getting used up, and find out if he can take it stretching him out from every side.”

Eddie’s eyes are taking in Mike’s cock hungrily, breath coming fast. His mouth opens a little bit, and it looks so soft. Mike rocks forward. He’d love to bury his cock in that warm mouth, fuck Eddie’s face until he leaks grateful tears. But that’s not the name of the game.

“The important thing,” Richie is saying, “is not to give him what he wants. He thinks he knows what’s best for him. And he’s an impatient little bitch. But it’ll be better if he waits.”

Mike brings his hand to his own cock and squeezes it at the base. They’re both going to learn patience tonight.

“Baby,” Richie says. “Show him how bad you’re drooling for it.”

Eddie hesitates, eyes blinking up to Mike’s face.

Mike puts his hand out and strokes Eddie’s cheek. “It’s okay,” he says. “You can show me.”

Eddie opens his mouth a little bit wider, tilting his face down. A thick stream of saliva pours over his lips, down his chin. It rushes down and lands, pooling, on the bulge in his pants. 

“Fuck,” Mike breathes. “He’s a mess.”

“He always is. Do me a favor. Rub yourself on his face.”

Eddie’s tongue dips eagerly out of his mouth, his neck straining forward. “He’s trying to suck me,” Mike says.

“Don’t let him. Not yet.”

Mike raises his eyebrows slightly at Eddie, checking in. It’s clear Eddie’s drifting off somewhere, but he blinks up at Mike and comes back, quickly, to give him a small, lucid smile. 

“On it,” Mike murmurs. He shifts forward and places the head of his cock on Eddie’s cheekbone. Eddie gasps. Mike drags the head down, tracing the line of Eddie’s jaw, leaving a gleaming trail of precome in its wake. He taps the head against Eddie’s chin, and smears his cock against the spit under Eddie’s bottom lip. Then he lays his shaft out flat against Eddie’s cheek and thrusts his hips forward, rubbing against him.

Eddie stares up at him, eyes hooded, breathing still faster.

“How’s he doing?” Richie asks.

“Good,” Mike says, feeling breathless. “He’s being really good, Richie.”

“Atta boy. You can let him suck the tip. Remember he still needs to be fucked, though.”

“Of course,” Mike manages.

He places the tip of his cock between Eddie’s soft, warm lips. Eddie exhales slowly against it, tension melting out of his shoulders. He flicks his tongue out and laves gently at the underside of the head. Mike exhales hard through his nose.

“Good?” Richie asks.

“Good.” 

“Slide your hand into his hair and make a fist.”

Mike does it. Eddie whimpers, loudly.

“I heard that,” Richie said. “That wasn’t exactly silent, was it, honey?”

“He can’t help it,” Mike says, using his fist in Eddie’s hair to gently tilt his head. “You’re one to talk, anyway.”

“We’ll deal with it later. Hold onto his hair. You don’t need to pull or anything. Just keep him steady while he tastes your cock.”

“He’s sucking it, Richie. He really likes it, doesn’t he?”

Eddie gets his lips around the head of Mike’s cock, dragging his top lip over it in a slow, wet kiss. He licks up the head with the tip of his tongue, his eyelids fluttering as he tastes the bead of precome dripping there.

Instinct taking over, Mike uses his free hand to caress Eddie’s cheek. “Good boy,” he murmurs.

Eddie moans.

On the phone, Richie laughs. “Oh, dude, you cannot say that to him and expect him to stay quiet. Okay, I think we better move on, poor kid’s probably ready to keel over.”

Eddie does look like he’s struggling. The collar of his shirt is listing to one side, starched fabric gone limp with perspiration.

“So I’m thinking,” Richie says. “He’s gonna wanna feel you on top of him. How you feel about taking him on the floor?”

“Yeah,” says Mike. He draws back from Eddie’s mouth, making Eddie let go with a soft, desperate sound. “Yeah, I can do that.”

“Awesome. Take his clothes off and get him spread out.”

Mike reaches for Eddie’s shirt, undoing the rest of his buttons, and pushes it off his shoulders. Eddie is flushed all down his chest. He’s got fine chest hair scattered as far down as Mike can see, and Mike wants to taste it, wants to pull one of those tight rosy nipples into his mouth, roll it between his teeth.

“Fold his pants if you don’t want him to kick your ass later,” Richie advises. 

Mike looks down at the wet patch at Eddie’s crotch. “These are gonna need a dry cleaning.”

“Oh shit, yeah? Fuck it, then. Toss ‘em anywhere.”

Eddie shoots a dangerous look toward the phone but doesn’t say anything. Mike chuckles, and puts his hand back in Eddie’s hair. He uses his grip to steer Eddie downward until he’s lying shirtless on the floor.

Mike climbs down beside him and undoes the button of his slacks. He’s already gotten Eddie’s loafers and socks off, tucked away in a corner somewhere, so he just coaxes Eddie’s pants off his waist, pulling them gently down his thighs. Just soft gray boxer briefs containing the insistent bulge of Eddie’s cock.

“You know what he might like,” Richie says, almost conversationally. “If you crawl up onto his chest and feed him your cock. Think he’d be into that?”

Immediately, Eddie’s chest starts heaving. He’s breathing so loudly out of his mouth that Mike thinks Richie must be able to hear.

“You know what,” he says to Richie, locking eyes with Eddie. “I think he would.”

“Help yourself, my man.”

Mike pulls his own shirt off over his head and reaches down to grab his cock again. His pants are still mostly on, but he kind of likes that, compared to Eddie almost naked and totally desperate underneath him.

He slings his leg over Eddie’s body, pinning his arms to his sides. Mike walks forward on his knees until he's looking straight down at Eddie’s red, blotchy face, his warm, waiting mouth. 

“I’m gonna put it in your mouth now,” he tells Eddie. Grips his cock, and pushes it between Eddie’s lips. He lets it sink deeper down Eddie’s throat slowly, inch by inch. 

Eddie’s throat works around him, making instinctive swallowing motions that only seem to coax Mike deeper inside. Eddie looks up at him with huge, blown-out pupils, his tongue soft and flat against the shaft of Mike’s cock. He wraps his arms around the back of Mike’s thighs, encouraging him to push even further.

“Holy shit,” Mike says softly. “He’s taking it, Richie. He’s almost got it all down.”

“He’s amazing,” Richie says. Finally, he sounds a little strained.

“He is,” Mike agrees breathlessly. “Thank you for sharing him. I’m going to fuck his throat, but—I won’t last like this.”

Eddie makes a whining noise deep in his throat that Mike can feel, humming on his cock. He pulls back, gingerly, and thrusts slowly back in, propping himself up with a hand on the floor. On the second thrust, he goes slower and deeper, and ends with Eddie’s nose nestled in his soft patch of pubic hair. 

Mike pants heavily.

“Mike,” Richie says. “You sound too close, man. Get off of him.”

Regretfully, Mike leans back. The head of his cock comes out of Eddie’s mouth with a soft wet sound. Eddie chases it with his tongue, sucking in air. 

“You got him all naked?”

“Almost,” Mike says. He picks up his leg and crawls off of Eddie, stroking his tense, heaving abdomen. 

“Almost is not gonna cut it. Finish it off.”

Eddie lifts his hips off the floor and Mike pulls off his boxer briefs.

“Fuck, he’s dripping wet.”

“I know,” Richie says, sounding frayed. “I’ve never seen anything like it before.”

Mike wraps his hand around Eddie’s hip bone and admires the view. 

“Jesus _fuck,”_ Eddie spits out suddenly. “Are you gonna fuck me, or are you waiting to see if I’ll ossify first?”

On the phone, Richie explodes into laughter. “Great job with that vow of silence. Mike, the tie.”

“Are you _kidding,”_ Eddie says, and then nothing, because Mike is stuffing dark blue silk into his mouth. 

“Here’s what you should do,” Richie says, the laughter still in his voice. “He’s close now, that’s why he’s getting all yappy. It’s not gonna take long. You got the lube?”

It’s on the coffee table, next to the phone. “Got it.”

“Use a lot. His engine is fucking revved so it should be easy. See if he can take two fingers right away.”

Mike pops the bottle and coats his fingers. Eddie, apparently taking the gag as permission to whine as much as he wants, makes a growling sound and rocks his hips impatiently. 

“Yeah, we know, baby, we know,” Richie says. “Hold on just one more minute. You want Mike to stretch you out, don’t you?”

Eddie’s eyes go hazy. He nods. 

“I’m giving it to him,” Mike says, and reaches between Eddie’s legs. He circles Eddie’s hole with two fingers, feeling the brilliant heat there, the muscle grasping at nothing. He pushes in. Eddie’s body swallows him up.

Eddie tosses his head back, keening desperately.

“He’s doing well,” Mike whispers. “Two fingers.”

“He loves it,” Richie says. “Addicted to the burn, aren’t you, honey?”

Mike fucks his fingers into Eddie, watching, rapt, as they disappear into his body. Eddie throws his head to the side, his cheek against the floor, the fabric in his mouth darkening with saliva.

“Add another.”

Mike does, carefully. Eddie clenches around it, but there’s hardly any resistance.

“He seem ready?”

“I think so.”

“He’s always more ready than you think. Okay, Mike. Flip him over.”

“Yeah?”

“Face on the ground, ass in the air.”

Mike puts his hands on Eddie’s hips and turns him gently. Eddie’s body follows the movement easily, as if it’s perfectly familiar.

Once Eddie’s got his forehead balanced on his arms, Mike holds him by the hips and pulls up. He kicks Eddie’s legs further apart and crawls between them.

“How’s he look?” 

“Incredible.” 

“Bet he does.” Richie sounds broken apart with arousal and pride. “This is how it’s gonna be. He’s gonna come on your dick. Let him handle touching himself. He comes hardest when you keep it even and slow. Think you can do that?”

“I’ll try.”

“Good man.”

Mike lines the head of his cock up against Eddie’s hole. They’re both gasping. He feels warm and prickly all over. Holding onto himself, he slowly pushes in.

Eddie gives a strained shout around the gag in his mouth.

“Yeah,” Mike says. “Fuck. He’s so hot.”

“Good,” Richie says. “Even and slow.”

He leans forward over Eddie’s curving back, pushing almost halfway in. He draws back, making Eddie groan, and rocks forward again. 

“Feed him the whole thing,” Richie says. “He can take it.”

Mike murmurs his assent. Slow as he can, he pushes his hips forward, forward, forward, until they’re flush against Eddie’s skin. He leans down on Eddie’s back, nuzzling at his spine, and rocks against him.

Eddie’s whole body moves back and forth with the pressure of the thrusts. He’s got a hand up, Mike realizes—Eddie’s got a hand around his cock, holding steady, the motion of his body causing him to thrust into his fist. 

“Incredible,” Mike murmurs, and brushes a kiss to the base of Eddie’s sweat damp neck. “So good.” Suddenly, he’s feeling shaky. He brings both hands down to the ground to keep himself steady, but it’s not enough. He’s quavering all the way through his body. He fucks into Eddie frantically, mounted in him so deep, huffing against his skin—until the pleasure crests and turns sharp and almost painful, and then Mike is coming into Eddie’s body.

“Mike.”

He regains his breath slowly, his mouth open and smearing wet on Eddie’s back.

“Mike,” comes Richie’s voice, “just stay still for a second, if you can, don’t pull out yet.”

He doesn’t have the brain power to do anything, he wants to say. Underneath him, Eddie is still trembling on his softening cock, his fist working frantically. Suddenly, Eddie gives an unmistakable, muffled shout, and then his body jolts. He pushes back hard against Mike, thrashing, and then collapses against the hard floor. 

Mike goes down with him, trying to keep their bodies connected. Eddie huffs out his nose, works his jaw, and spits out the wadded tie.

“Off,” he mutters. Mike pulls out, wincing, and rolls onto his back.

“Goddamn,” he says to the ceiling. 

“Woohoo!” says Richie.

Eddie turns his face toward Mike, his eyes closed, and grins sleepily. 

“I didn’t stay slow,” Mike says apologetically. 

“‘S okay,” Eddie says. He yawns, and wriggles his shoulders. “Richie never does.”

“Do as I say, not as I do,” Richie says. “We’re all striving to be better.”

“Not me,” Eddie mutters into the floor. He folds his arms under his cheek and closes his eyes. “‘M gonna take a nap.” 

“Get lost now, man,” Richie says. “before he realizes he’s passed out in a pool of come and sets the house on fire.”

Eddie growls. 

Mike laughs, and brushes his hand through Eddie’s hair. 

**Author's Note:**

> phew!! wrote this in one feverish sitting 😅 hope it lives up to your prompt!


End file.
